


春天来了

by Janejor



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 05:38:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18440147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janejor/pseuds/Janejor
Summary: 无逻辑，不科学





	春天来了

**Author's Note:**

> 无逻辑，不科学

James怀里抱着一大团兔兔，心情复杂地看着一地板零零稀稀的屎豆豆，继而爆发出一阵狂笑。他前仰后合，笑得上气不接下气，眼泪都要憋出一泡，要是他笑到没力气松开了手，垂耳兔兔就要掉到他脚边的屎豆豆上了。

Leigh委屈地脸皱成一团，他带着清洁手套和口罩，手握笤帚忙碌得像台扫地机器，郁闷程度不亚于一个人为James清理客厅。

他的小黄兔一点不认生，甚至活泼得过分，从到他家开始就边吃边拉，在屋子里上蹿下跳，他好吃好喝供着，结果到现在兔脑袋都没摸上几把，每天一回家就满屋子扫屎。他真是太天真了，他怎么能指望每一只兔兔都能乖得像Patrick。下下策，得把自己买的祖宗关进大笼子里。

忙着一颗一颗扫屎豆豆，待会还得洗地毯和沙发垫的Leigh余光瞥到James怀里皮毛雪白的温顺胖垂耳兔，流下了豆大的辛酸的汗水。

他只是也很想养兔兔，想象结束工作劳累回家的时候，他也能像James一样在沙发里，惬意地闭上眼睛放松肌肉，胸上趴着一只肉肉软软的兔兔，兔兔伸出小舌头舔舔他的手，而他把脸埋进兔兔里，享受细腻的皮毛和能融化人的体温。谁不想养一只Patrick这样的兔兔呢？

上帝作证，他绝对绝对没有抢老板宝贝的意思，他真的是被可爱到了才想养兔的，应老板号召他连兔片也上交了。

自从那天晚上他再也碰不到Patrick了，苦得万分需要吸兔的Leigh只好亲自去买兔兔。

为什么同人不同命，他守株就待不到兔？

“兄弟，你就这么让客人站在门口吗？”Leigh直起腰，看着James眉开眼笑地撸着兔耳朵——从脑袋开始，整只耳朵包在手心里，跟女生捋马尾辫似的顺下来，忍不住一个白眼甩给他。

“挪挪你的屁股，自己掀了垫子坐沙发上！老子忙！”日啊你个不请自来的还好意思自称客人，老子是被自愿的。

老天他的祖宗又跑到哪里拉屎豆豆了。

James踮着脚尖，时刻要踩地雷一样注意脚下，身子一歪一扭地左转右转，一颗都没踩到，宣告胜利地把沙发垫一把扯开，屁股扑通一下摔进去。

“哦老哥，可真是太辛苦你了。”

“你别把那块布甩到我刚刚扫的地方，我就没那么辛苦了。”

话音刚落，Leigh梦寐以求的吸兔场景就现场直播了，用专业描述那叫对比衬托，以乐景衬哀情。

他的眼睛瞎了。

你妈的老子早晚有一天趁你不在吃烤兔。

Patrick软软的腰肉几乎被James捏出一层，被揉两大瓣屁股的时候尾巴球舒服得直打颤，当红发总裁搓揉毛团团，整只兔兔像快烤化的奶糖，软成一滩贴在James胸腹上。

“嗨！你好呀，小家伙！”

小黄兔不知道从哪里跳出来，后腿站立，前爪垂在胸前，抬起头，圆圆的眼睛一眨不眨地看着他怀里的大垂耳兔。如果James没看错，这小家伙看Patrick的眼神就像Patrick看到他带回家的鲜艳可口的大草莓，垂涎欲滴，闪得都要发出光来。

还没反应过来，小Jimmy已经跳上了沙发的扶手，它友好地伸出一只爪拍拍他身上的Patrick，后者正被摸得舒服，闭着眼睛毫无反应。

小Jimmy没有泄气，它挤进沙发空隙，用脑袋拱供体型像它妈妈的垂耳兔，又接着挪到Patrick身后，小鼻子直接开始探寻尾巴球后的小花。

敏感地带被侵犯，Patrick一个激灵，整只兔差点扑上James的脸，被眼疾手快地捞住才没有摔下沙发。他回过下巴搭在人类肩上的头，蓝眼睛跟James一样吃惊地微微睁大，翘起一边的耳朵看向小黄兔。这小家伙可真是执着，一溜烟就没了只给看到个模糊的影子，又从哪里一蹦一蹦回来，嘴里叼着根大大的胡萝卜，看样子还是最大的一根，充满期冀的看着雪白的垂耳兔。

小祖宗你可争气点吧抢到是最好的，抢不到心上兔就算了别把屎拉人家身上。刚好看见一切的Leigh默默祈祷。

你要是拉人家身上了我可就真只能把你关起来了啊。

James装作严肃;“我替Patty谢谢你的萝卜，求偶就不要想了小可爱。”他腾出一只手想接过胡萝卜，结果小Jimmy一把护到身后，然后神奇地又跳到Patrick身边，看起来很认真地递过去，而他的垂耳兔粉粉的鼻子凑过去动了动，嘴和胖乎乎的前爪并用整根抱了过来。

小黄兔开心地小尾巴左右快速摆动，跳来跳去，又亲昵地舔舔白兔兔的毛，James简直哭笑不得。

“行吧小家伙，你们只能做朋友哦。”

可小Jimmy的眼里完全没有James的存在，从它玩够了钻进小门回家时，满眼就只有沙发上白白胖胖的漂亮兔兔，James就像一个没被锁定的图层，一下被拉到最后。看看那身无暇清灵的皮毛和圆润的兔臀，一瞬间它仿佛找到了兔生存在的意义。

哦天，他的味道多么香甜，比它的胡萝卜好闻一百倍。

（爸爸！我看到媳妇了！）

于是它一兔当先，趁着James的房子要大装修，暂住到它傻爹家里，英勇无畏地开展了追求。

大包小包在Leigh搞完卫生后接踵而至，他又尽房东的义务给搬到腾出来的客房里。

所有不得不放下垂耳兔的时间空隙里，小黄兔几乎一寸不离，脸蛋鼻子随时随地都能糊在Patrick肉嘟嘟的脸蛋上，Patrick甚至不用自己洗脸，因为他刚啾啾吸完香甜的萝卜汁，唇边的毛发被灵活地小舌头舔得干干净净，小黄兔的动作快得他猝不及防，等反应过来后还定格在原地。

Leigh又要掉眼珠子了，这是怎么了见到漂亮兔兔不仅不乱啃报纸，屎豆豆都不乱拉了？

这给他想象中白天看James撸兔晚上听兔耳妖精叫床的日子一点慰藉，虽然还是每天都很想让他们搬走。

还让Leigh高兴的是，Patrick越来越不怕生后，变成人类的时间也变长了。他被教会穿衣服，再大号的衬衫都会把胸脯包出饱满的形状，两个小点隔着衣服口袋都明显地挺立，每当兔男出现在眼前，他都尴尬地不知如何应对那腼腆又带点傻气的笑容。

他得花好大力气才能把视线从Patrick胸部移开，而这完全他妈的不能怪他。

Leigh知道James绝不会告诉他他的兔子是怎么学会穿衣服的。他脑海中浮现在柔和的灯光下，他兄弟的手指划过光滑细腻的温暖皮肤，一点点把衬衣扯好，恋恋不舍地扣上胸扣，Patrick如果怕痒，就会因为James的动作和布料的摩擦瑟缩发抖，天哪——裤子怎么穿？难道还得剪个洞容纳尾巴球吗？

那个夜晚屏幕里体液沾湿，被拢在手心里颤个不停的兔尾巴又浮现在脑海中。

他得再去查查有没有哪个州明确规定不给日兔兔的，没准他哪一天实在受不了了就把兄弟告了，毕竟日兔一时爽，犯法火葬场。

最让他解气的是，他的小Jimmy，就在James眼皮子底下，真·拱了他的兔兔，这一刻老父亲简直留下激动的泪水——

小黄兔趁James看文案，爬到Patrick身后，个子小也没被看见，爪子抓上人家肉肉的屁股，就把自己送了进去。大垂耳兔一感到舒服，就软得动不了，只能由着精力充沛的小家伙快速撞击。等James意识到发生了什么，Jimmy已经趴在Patrick身边，快乐的样子就像自己成功在人家肚子里放了一窝小兔兔。

然后眼镜吓掉James就爆发出惊天动地的尖叫声。

“Fuuuuuck！！！你刚刚做了什么！！！！”

仓皇中跑过来的Leigh笑得像头哮喘的驴。

小黄兔从此被下令隔离Patrick至少1米远，结果第二天，英俊的兔耳男人怀中就依偎着一团小小的黄色，它贪婪的嗅着男人好闻的味道，脑袋靠在他丰满的胸前，幸福得眼睛都闭上。

 

红发男人明显很生气，手下的动作却温柔依旧，指尖指腹交替着按压过白兔兔乖顺的垂耳，娴熟地在敏感地带加大力气，滞留更长的时间，揉搓带来的舒适就像鸦片，时时刻刻都能让Patrick上瘾，并且永远不够多。被禁锢在怀里，他闭上眼睛，任由一阵阵酥麻从耳朵传遍身体，仿佛整只兔在软绵绵的云朵里起起伏伏，最终化为一体，漫无目的地飘荡。他感官变得敏锐，每根手指的游离，腰腹上大片的温暖，甚至连James的呼吸轻轻打在他皮毛上，皮肤都要不受控制地随之战栗。

“今天是怎么回事，嗯？”

他感受到James捏过他胖乎乎的四肢，捏过他软软的肉垫，抚过他圆圆的脑袋，揉揉他鼓得要垂下的脸颊。James就像在摆弄一块棉花糖一样，摸得他舒服得一动不动，一会儿把他拉成一条，一会儿把他卷成一团。

“吃了人家的胡萝卜，连屁股都送给人家了？”

最要命的是，有力的手指揉捏他饱满的兔臀，两团软肉在人类手心里被拢成各种形状。Patrick的蓝眼睛早就蓄了满满的水汽，他根本不能从James手下挣脱出来，只好难耐地往人类精瘦的怀里钻。

“是不是我最近太忙了，满足不了你？”手下的皮毛温暖细腻，而吐出的话语冷硬粗粝。

他总得教他学会防着点什么。

人类放过了他的屁股，拇指和食指终于捏住他的尾巴球，跟揉橡皮泥团似的圈住他的尾巴，几乎用发狠了了的力道。突如其来的刺激引起垂耳兔兔剧烈的战栗，疼痛同快感一起，大白团子全身波浪一样发颤，连着尾巴球都瑟缩着想逃出人类的手心。人类用力一攥，底下早已收缩不停的小花再也绷不住，湿热的液体成股喷涌而出，沾湿一片皮毛，流到James的手和胯部，浅蓝的牛仔裤被染成深色。

“哇哦！”James佯装吃惊，他挑起眉毛看了看自己的手掌，眼里写满戏谑。然后他缓缓把手送到唇边，模仿情色电影，舔了一口。

“Patty，你真甜。”

兔兔羞得整张脸埋进人类不大宽阔的胸膛，小花一收一合痒得实在难受，兔臀情不自禁地扭动，摩擦着James的裤裆。

“啊，坏兔兔。”全身血液都要往身下流，James那一包的热度越来越高，裤子已经紧得不像话。

他用手指把Patrick的汁水往旁边抹了一圈，修剪整齐的指甲就探进温热的甬道，整根中指没入后，他停顿一下，等待紧紧吸住他的肉壁放松，灵活地旋转，指腹准确地重重压在那个地方，不出他所料，Patrick咬着他的手指不放，他再轻轻搅动，兔兔瞬间紧绷，直到高潮后内里还收缩着，恋恋不舍地挽留人类的手指。

“是Jimmy舒服，还是我的手指舒服？”

James喉咙发干，呼吸越来越粗重，他抱起火热的雪白放到床的另一侧，用饱含情欲的嘶哑声音，命令Patrick变成人。

片刻后，委屈得已经哭出来的兔耳男人蜷缩着，绯红的眼角衬得蓝眼更加瑰丽，他的腿间一片狼藉，徒劳地想要夹紧修长的双腿缓解逐渐无法抑制的情潮，尾巴湿漉漉地颤抖，像刚刚从水里捞出来一样，可怜又无助。他不知道自己做错了什么，是小Jimmy先动的鸡儿，他的发情期本来就快要到了，下面早就很难受，而James这几个星期忙得不可开交，好好摸他的次数都很少，而且被迫交配也不是他想的啊……

Patrick哭得说不出话，抽抽噎噎的还不敢大声，仿佛放出声音就会受到更尖酸的责备，漂亮的脸蛋布满泪水，分不清是舒服还是委屈。

James的心尖尖狠狠紧了紧，他喜欢把他的兔兔搞出水，他知道自己的兔兔浑身有流不完的水，他也喜欢看兔兔宝石般的眼睛涌出晶莹的泪，白皙的脸蛋在他的顶弄下涨得通红，但这是他最不希望的一种方式。

可他为了工作冷落了自己的伴侣，不仅忘记了人家的发情期，还欺负他。

上帝啊，帐篷顶得老高的James绝望地双手扯住自己的头发，意识到自己是个不合格的铲屎官。

还是个不合格的伴侣。

哄啊你愣着干嘛！真·小Jimmy血充得硬硬的，渗出的前液仿佛Leigh破口大骂时的口水，立起来对他咆哮，你倒是他妈给我去哄啊！

这下心里的疼和鸡儿的疼到是界限分明。

“Patty乖，都是我不好。”

温柔地俯下身，James灼热干燥的嘴唇吻上兔耳男人被泪水沾湿的睫毛，一点一点，轻柔地吻去Patrick流个不停的泪水，唇瓣覆上微微红肿的眼睛。

他左手安抚地环上大兔子线条优美的脊背，上下抚摸。

“乖，我们不哭了。”他亲吻他的脖颈，“现在就给你好不好？”

“你哭得我心都碎了。”

Patrick感到自己脊背上的手顺着腰线下滑，James手指绕过连着尾椎的湿漉漉尾巴球，挤开圆润挺翘的臀瓣伸入湿滑一片的腿间，临幸难耐收合的洞口。

指腹感知过每一道褶皱，安慰刚刚被自己欺负的紧致小洞。不对，现在它更深更火热。他空余的手胡乱在屁股兜里摸，掏出一包胡萝卜味的润滑液，已经被体温捂得温热，急切地咬开，慌忙全数挤在手中。

James先探入两根手指，等待大兔子适应，才慢慢加入手指在柔软的内壁里搅动。Patrick带着哭腔，喉间挤出软软的呻吟。

空气越来越炙热，动作大的时候，偶尔从Patrick的腿间传出黏腻的水声。

终于，他把Patrick准备得差不多了。

James这辈子都没有这么狼狈地脱过裤子，内裤都一次性连着扯下来，小Jimmy湿哒哒冒着水，终于高高挺立在胡萝卜香味的空气中。

Patrick被翻过身正面朝上，修长的双腿被撑起，滚烫的James进入了他。

大兔子又热又湿又紧的肉壁差点直接把他夹射，James提了提屁股，又把自己往天堂送进一点。

他好像知道为什么他没看到小Jimmy偷腥的过程，真是只乳臭味干的没用兔，这么快就缴械了。

想起他的宝贝竟然被别的人，呃，兔，占有，强烈的独占欲从心里升起。James身体前倾，顺势握住Patrick艺术家般的双手，十指交扣地把它们按在柔软的床垫上。

他用最让大兔兔舒服的节奏规律挺动阴茎，耳边传来Patrick婉转动人的呻吟，James有意把快感的累积减慢，每一次律动带起的电流都如此清晰，一层一层叠加，Patrick湿热得越吸越紧，临界点到来的时候，他还是坏心眼地稍作停顿，继而重重碾压下去，大兔兔嘴边闪亮的唾液划出，哭叫着高潮了。

饶是自制力再好，骤然收紧的软肉也把James吸了出来。他低吼一声，把精液浇灌到Patrick的最深处。

平时的James声音清亮活泼，像只松鼠，性事中的James声音沙哑低沉，是头主宰一切的野豹。而他的兔兔，平时的声音就温柔平和，性事里更是甜腻至极。

感谢圣母玛利亚。James的鸡儿恋恋不舍地埋在Patrick体内，怎样善良的一对夫妻再能生出Patty这样的兔兔，如果可以，他要为宝贝的娘家人提供一辈子的胡萝卜。

他又把漂亮男人压在落地窗边、浴室里，让他骑在身上，滚遍Leigh可怜客房的每个角落，乒乒乓乓碰掉不少东西。

他才不管隔壁那位会不会被吵死。

情潮终于缓过来得到垂耳兔兔被啃得星星点点的的饱满胸前埋着一个红脑袋，James抬起脸，对准玫瑰花瓣一样的嘴唇吧唧就是一口。

兔耳男人腰酸软得几乎不是他自己的，他用软糯的声音问道：“Jimmy，我以后还能跟小Jimmy玩吗？”

“如你所愿，宝贝。”James心满意足地舔舐着口感极好的乳肉，上面满满都是他的印记。

几天后，James面带笑容把兽医从正门送出去的时候，瑟瑟发抖的小黄兔挤在兔耳男人的腿间，可怜兮兮几乎一动不动。

所以先不说他以后是怎么在自家游泳池里从后面抱着兔兔，把他按在岸上操得忘我，被两只突然出现在眼前，凶神恶煞、巨大无比的兔吓软的事。


End file.
